Exile
by TheRagingNebula
Summary: Lukas does not fit in. A kid like him in a region full of racist white people? Surviving is tough. Plus the constant cold weather is stupid. But he's now fifteen and tired of his circumstances. And Kalos happens to be the cheapest flight away. With his new friend who almost forced her way on the flight with him, and a completely new Pokemon, Lukas' life may finally go his way.
1. The North is Terrible

_A/N: Hi! My name is TheRagingNebula, or just use TRN. Whatever floats your boat! Anyway, thanks for checking out my story, as it means a lot to me. I will say a few things before we start._

 _First, I may be making up random regions based off countries or just parts of the world as I go. For example, I based Dharma off the India/Pakistan area, while Sverin is based off the Sweden/Norway peninsula._

 _Second: if you are confused as to why I named a certain region like the way I named it, fear not, as I have a system. I will usually name the region after a word in a foreign language for something that represents the region. For example, I named Sverrind after the Swedish word for Sweden: Sverige._

 _Third: I will be taking OC requests via PM! Not all of them will make it, but I will include a bunch of them. Also, DO NOT make your character so overpowered that there would be no challenge for your OC to win. Please use the format below:_

 _Name-_

 _Age/Gender-_

 _Personality-_

 _Outfit (Including bodily characteristics: eye color, skin, hair, etc.)-_

 _Type of Career (Trainer, Coordinator, Breeder, Ranger, etc.)-_

 _Alignment (Like in D &D. Chaotic Evil, Lawful Good, True Neutral, etc. This will come into play in where you end up in the grand scheme of the story.)-_

 _Backstory (Do NOT make it so your character has a bunch of really overpowered Pokemon, or you may find your character in the story with nothing but a Magikarp. You can enter the OC with a maximum of THREE low-level Pokemon. I'll decide if the character will have higher level Pokemon or different ones._

 _And Fourth: My update schedule will be fairly infrequent. I just started high school, so I'm still getting used to everything and the workload. But in my free time, I'll try my best to write._

 _Thank you for reading the authors notes. And without further ado, welcome to "Outcast!"_

 **Chapter 1: The North Sucks**

Cold. Unbearable, stinging freeze-your-toes-off cold. Lukas had known it most of his life. And he could not _stand_ it. The Sverrind region was almost at the North Pole, where Beartic and Dewgong roam. The reason? His ancestry went back to Dharma, an equator region, known for a hot and humid jungle climates. However, here he was. The only reason he was here instead of living where he belonged was because Dharma was in the middle of some sort of civil war because of a corrupt government or whatever, and his parents wanted Lukas to grow up safe, so they moved to this Arceus-forsaken land.

There was only one upside to this whole ordeal. In one day, he turned fifteen. And that was when he got out of this hell hole. His parents knew he didn't like Sverrind, and they made a deal with him. He got good grades in his years in public schooling, they would get him to another region so he could pursue his dreams. This is why he didn't complain aloud to anyone. Because he was getting out of this hell hole. And nothing was going to get in his way.

As he came down the stairs that morning, his parents, Bhavin and Shreya, noticed his smile and his unusually upbeat attitude, and smiled. "I see you're excited," Bhavin said to his son. Lukas just smiled joyfully. "Of course I am! I'm going somewhere warmer for the first time in my life, and I get to have my own Pokémon!" he said. Shreya chuckled from in the kitchen. "Maybe you should take one of your friends from school along with you!" she called. Lukas's smile faltered slightly. "Y-yea, maybe." he said.

In truth, Lukas didn't have any friends. When he entered public school, he was the only kid who wasn't a Sverrinder. His naturally dark skin made him stick out like a sore thumb in school compared to the apocalypse of white kids who just _loved_ to make fun of him because of the way he is. He only had one friend, but they weren't human. There was an Amaura that lived on the outskirts of town, and it was his only friend. He didn't know it's gender (and he didn't want to "check") but it was still very kind to him. Lukas needed to do something that involved it later today, but it would have to wait until after school.

Lukas snapped out of his thoughts. "Anyway, I forgot to ask… what region am I going to?" Bhavin replied, "We're sending you to the Kalos region. It's not too far, yet it's probably the best place to go when starting a journey." He nodded. "That sounds good to me. I'll see you when I get home!" And he walked out the door.

Sunotaun Town was one of the largest places in Sverrind, despite how big it was compared to towns in other regions. It had a residential district made up of about a hundred houses, and a town square where all the shops and main buildings were, including Lukas's school, which he was trudging down the street to right now. He grumbled as the cold continued to nip at his features, and the snowfall wasn't helping him see the best.

He glanced over at the other side of the street, where a group of students was walking to school together. Unsurprisingly, they were all staring at him, and immediately looked forward like they hadn't been looking once eye contact was made. Lukas sighed. " _Screw them, Lukas. You only have to deal with these guys for one more day, then you're home free."_ That thought gave him confidence, and he surged ahead, ready to get this over with.

As soon as he walked in, his jacket was grabbed by a quote large boy and he was hoisted up so the two were eye-to-eye. "Hey runt. You know the drill." he said with menace dripping from his voice. Lukas rolled his eyes. "Look, Uldrick, can we not for one day? I'm leaving for another region tomorrow and then I'll be out of your hair." This just made the boy smirk. "All the more reason to pummel you instead. Gotta celebrate somehow, right?" Lukas swallowed. A massive crowd had gathered around them to watch. But then, an idea popped into his mind. It was his last day here. One fight wouldn't affect him all that much.

Quickly, Lukas swung his leg forward, which nailed Uldrick right in the crotch. The large boy grunted at the pain and dropped him, which Lukas took as an opportunity to punch him square in the face, knocking a tooth loose, his nose to start bleeding, and caused the boy to fall to the ground, dazed. The crowd was in shock, and Lukas used this to his advantage. "You bully a kid enough just because of who he is…?" he said. "Then that kid's gonna learn how to fight back!" he shouted to the gathered students. And with that, he continued on to his first class.

His day progressed surprisingly uneventful, except for the other kids giving him a wide girth so he wouldn't mess with them. The boy was starting to wonder why he hadn't done that sooner.

Soon, the end of the day arrived. Lukas was in the school's lobby, making sure he had everything. As he packed up his things, he noticed footsteps approaching him. He glanced behind him to see who it was. To his confusion, it was a girl. She had long extremely red hair that reached down to her waist, and she was wearing some heavy snow gear, along with her backpack. Lukas quickly snapped out of his confused state and put on his tough one. "What do you want? If you're here to piss me off, I thought you would have thought not to after the 'demonstration' I gave the school this morning." Damn, he could be cold if he wanted to! It would come in handy in a tough situation. The girl was certainly intimidated, but she pressed on. "Actually… I'd like to ask you something."

Lukas raised an eyebrow. "Go on…" he said cautiously. The girl looked very nervous. "I… know that you're going to another region tomorrow… and I was wondering if…" she trailed off. He patiently waited. She would get it out in due time. The girl took a deep breath. "I want to come with you." she said.

" _Wait… what?!"_ Lukas' mind screamed. He couldn't even hide the shock on his face. "You. Want to come to another region. With ME?" he asked slowly. She nodded carefully. His mind quickly ran over the new detail. " _Okay, that leaves some questions. Ask them one at a time."_

"I would like to ask a few questions first." he said. She nodded slowly. "If anything, why do you want to come with me? There are a bunch of other kids in this school that could go along with you. So why the bullied, school-wide hated kid?" She responded quietly. "Everyone else likes it here, and they don't want to leave. You're the only one who does." Lukas narrowed his eyes. "You sound like you want to leave pretty badly. I have obvious reasons, so why you?"

She froze at that one. Her eyes conveyed that she was remembering an unpleasant memory. He noticed this quickly. "Ya know what, never mind. Seems personal." She sighed gratefully. But Lukas wasn't done yet. "Last question. What do you want to do when we get there?" She looked a lot better with that question. "I want to become a Pokémon Professor, like my Aunt."

He thought about it for a minute. Meanwhile, the girl waited anxiously for a response. Finally, Lukas let out a sigh. "Alright, you can come along. My parents wanted me to bring someone along anyway."

The girl looked so happy she could burst. She immediately started jumping around cheering. Finally, once she calmed down, she turned to face him. "Thank you so much. You won't regret this!" She said, before starting to walk away. "Wait!" called Lukas. She looked back curiously. "What's your name?" he asked. She smiled, and replied.

"Teresa. Teresa Juniper."

* * *

The airport wasn't very big, as not many people came or left. But together, Lukas' parents, along with Lukas and Teresa, stood in front of a walkway leading into the plane. There also was a small creature alongside Lukas. An Amaura, to be exact. It looked incredibly happy and nervous at the same time, as just yesterday Lukas has asked it if it wanted to come along to Kalos. At the time, it had cheerfully responded yes. Now, it wasn't so sure.

Lukas noticed this, and bent down to it's level. "Hey. You can stay here if you want. I don't mind." It seemed to contemplate this for a second, then it backed up towards his parents. He smiled sadly. "Well… take care Amaura. And Mom, Dad?" They looked up at him. "Please take care of it for me." he requested. Bhavin and Shreya nodded, slightly overrun by emotion. "I promise I'll come back to visit you!" Lukas yelled.

As the plane ascended, he watched them disappear from sight.

It was time for a new beginning. One where he wasn't going to be the kid who got picked on, or the odd one out. He and his future Pokémon were going to be the strongest.

It was time to make his own destiny for once.

 _Hi! Thank you for reading the first chapter of the story! I know this isn't the longest chapter, but I felt rushed to get this chapter done, and the plane trip was a long time, and a good place to end the chapter. Not sure how I would have done that, as that would be a very awkward time skip. I will have the next chapter out, probably longer, within a week. Anyway, please review. I know this isn't my best work, and may have a grammar mistake here and there, but that's what reviewers are for! So leave a review, with kind constructive criticism please. Thank you for checking out my first work!_

 _-TRN_


	2. Hidden Interiors

_A/N: Hello everyone! It's ya boi- I should stop before I get hate reviews..._

 _ANYWAY, welcome back. Thank you Pinkie Avenger for reviewing, by the way. Yes, I had that in mind when naming U Dick- I MEAN Uldrick. And thank you for the idea of creating a map, though I'll have to merge some modern countries together. I don't want 300 different regions to keep track of on the map. Waste of time. Now, without further ado, let's get the ball rolling._

* * *

" _ **Welcome to Lumiose Airport, and the Kalos Region!"**_ the automated voice blared over the intercom as Lukas and Teresa stepped out of the boarding tunnel. Lukas was already seeing and feeling an immense difference. First, there was a lot of green. And it wasn't just the occasional evergreen tree. It was EVERYWHERE. Grass, pines, oaks, bushes, it was incredible! Second, the sky was as blue as the ocean, with just about no clouds. This was the first time Lukas had seen the sun in months. And third: _warmth._ Gracious, glorious WARMTH! It was already hotter than the hottest summer back in Sverrind! And Lukas was LOVING IT. He took a deep breath. It wasn't cold and didn't nip your nose.

"Lukas, pinch me." Teresa said beside him. She was clearly in a similar trance. He quickly pinched her arm, with no result beside a slight flinch. "Nope, definitely real!" Her eyes almost glittered as she said that. Lukas rolled his eyes, but he was grinning nonetheless. He couldn't wait to do things that were almost impossible back in Sverin. Here, you had to be only ELEVEN to get your first Pokémon, compared to Sverrind's twenty. _(A/N: Because of it's harsh nature, and even harsher Pokémon that inhabit it, it's a safety precaution that only when a person turns twenty can they receive their first Pokémon.)_

As they progressed to the Airport exit, Lukas continued to think of the possibilities. " _So, if I remember correctly, there are eighteen types in total. Sverrind only received five of those. Any others are rare. So I could get to capture the remaining types, and when I go back home one day, I could really surprise Mom and Dad! "_ he excitedly thought. As he continued his internal scheming, he was jolted from his thoughts by unexpected physical contact with a man in a business suit. "Watch it, kid." he grumbled, and continued on his way.

Lukas, returning to reality, realized he had fallen behind Teresa, who was tapping her foot impatiently with a small frown on her face. As he sheepishly walked over, she sighed exasperatedly. "Look, we should at least try to stick together." she began. "This is a much bigger city than anything you've seen back in Sverrind. You could get lost, hurt, or worse. Now come on, we need to find a map of this city." she walked off, with Lukas not intimidated at all at her attempt to be serious because it just seemed like something a tsundere would do instead. She did have good advice, though, so he quickly ran to catch up.

Lumiose City was incredible. The buildings were only two-to-three stories tall, but they had old forms of architecture combined with modern architecture to create a very cultural and unique feel. The city also included a lot of natural beauty, with trees, shaded plazas full of wild and caught Pokémon with their trainers, and the majestic white tower that Lukas had yet to learn the name of.

"So where are we going?" asked Lukas curiously, as Teresa glanced around, looking for something. "I'm looking for the tourist bureau." she said. "The place should tell us everything we need to know about the region. Cities, events, shops, locations, etc." She thought for a moment, then added, "Plus, it should help us find wherever we can sign up as a trainer and get our first Pokémon." At that, the boy's eyes sparkled. "Now you've got my interest!" he said with a cheeky smirk. Teresa sweat-dropped rather comically.

As they continued down the sidewalk, the girl was curious about something. "Hey…" she began, receiving a questioning look. "You were pretty hostile when we first met. No offense or anything," she quickly said, noticing the annoyed face returning. "But now you seem so happy, accepting, and outgoing…" she said, letting the sentence hang. She didn't really want to ask the full question, seeing as there was no way to do it without offending him.

Lukas thought to himself quietly for a minute. "Maybe it's because I can do my own thing now, and I'm not as distrusting of the people around me." he said. Teresa nodded, as though accepting that answer.

Eventually, they arrived at a lime green place encompassing the ground floor of a building. There were several people milling in and out, which made it hard to get in without bumping into anybody. The interior was neat and organized, with a variety of people, magazines, pamphlets, and a corridor leading to several different rooms. Upon closer inspection, they each said different things above the door frame, similar to a classroom. There were about 15 in all, ranging from History to Zoology to Culture.

One room caught Lukas' eye, though. The sign above the door read, "Travelling Trainer Info." Teresa happened to glance at it at the same time he did, so they both had an agreement to check it out.

The room was actually quite full. There was a large holoboard in the back, with a woman standing next to it, while talking to a girl. There was a table to the left of the holoboard, which contained several bags. The table overall was labeled "FREE TRAINER BAGS," and Lukas noticed that the table had clearly been a lot more full before. As he was wondering why, the woman by the holoboard clapped her hands loudly. "Hello! Can everyone who wishes to see the presentation please pay attention!"

Once everyone was watching, the woman brought out a small remote. She pressed a button on it, and the holoboard clicked to life. There appeared to be the first page of a presentation on it, titled "Travelling Trainer Basics: Kalos Edition" with a smaller piece of text underneath that read "Created and Supported by The Pokemon League Association."

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Tourist Bureau!" the woman began. "If you're here, in this room I mean, you're either a new trainer or a trainer getting ready to travel the region. This here is a presentation given to us by the League to help set you off on your journeys!

The woman quickly changed the slide to a picture of the continent Kalos was on. "Kalos is one of the most popular regions, for its unique history and culture. What makes it special, was how diverse it is. The reason was the ancient Aeturnum Empire, that lived in the Latissme Region just south of Kalos. There was a saying long ago, that all roads lead to Latissme. This was true back in the day, as it was the center of commerce and trade. Therefore, thousands of cultures, religions, and Pokémon came here before they travelled to the region. However, some decided to stay, spreading cultures, religions, stories, history, and Pokemon. Some people and Pokemon even moved from the region here!"

Lukas was listening intently to the story. History had always interested him, and this was helping to satisfy his curiosity. "Now that that's over with, here's the basic run through." The woman said, clicking the remote. The slide changed to a detailed map of Kalos, with roads, cities, and towns scattered all across it. "Kalos is divided into three sections. The Coastal Region," she said as the western seaboard turned blue. "The Central Region," as the central part turned white. "and the Mountain Region," as the eastern area turned red. "Each has unique Pokémon, environments, cultures, holidays, etc. For example, Geosenge Town has an Annual 'Stone Treasures Convention,' due to the high amount of rare stones in the area, while Anistar City has a Festival of Lights, celebrating the Anistar Sundial, a massive impenetrable crystal which gives quite the light show every time a Mega Evolution occurs near it."

Lukas became puzzled at that. What was Mega Evolution? And why did this strange crystal connect to it? He had no idea. He would have to ask if he ever went to Anistar City.

"Now, some of you may not know this, but this year is the 100th anniversary of the Pokemon League! So, to celebrate, the League is holding a special event to all those planning to compete! Not only does every trainer get an exclusive Silph Co. produced Trainer Bag, which has a pocket dimension that is used for storing just about anything, but for every fourth Gym Badge gained, the League will provide you with a randomized Pokemon not found in the region!"

Lukas found it was hard to hear over the large shouts of glee and happiness. He himself was having a hard time controlling himself. If Kalos was already extremely diverse, this just made the region a new Latissme. And that meant he could have Pokemon that were incredibly hard to find, seeing as they were random.

"This concludes our basic briefing. Make sure to take a trainer bag on the way out, and good luck with your adventures!" the woman finished. Immediately the crowd rushed to get a bag, with only a few trainers waiting patiently, including him and Teresa. Eventually, the line fizzled out as trainers exited the room, and the duo could grab their bags.

After careful examination with quite literally anything on the street, Lukas could positively say without a doubt… the backpack was actually endless. He could literally fit anything in here that could fit through the zipper. Which still made no sense to his brain, despite knowing the answer why it did this. Teresa was equally confused. "This defies modern physics…" she said. Lukas raised an eyebrow. "Like how the Pokeball does?" he asked. Teresa opened her mouth for a snarky comeback, but realized she had no idea, and promptly closed it, grumbling to herself.

They decided to head towards the center of the city, because that was most likely where everything big was. " _Hopefully, that includes the Professor's lab."_ Lukas thought. Professors, even in a remote region like Sverind, were widely renowned. He happened to know that in most big and prestigious regions, there was a Pokemon Professor doing research. Kalos was no exception.

The duo did some asking around, and they found out the lab was only a couple blocks away, and it stands out against other buildings, so they should have no problem seeing it. A quick jog down the street revealed a large citrus green building. It had a quite small garden consisting of just bushes, encircled by a fence. The posts had large Pokeballs on them, clearly identifying this as the lab. Lukas and Teresa looked at each other excitedly, before entering the building through large oak doors.

The interior had a small reception desk just inside the door. There was a staircase behind the desk, and two adjacent corridors leading off to the left and right. There was also a woman at the desk, who was smiling warmly at them. "Welcome to the Kalos Pokemon Research Laboratory! How can I help you two today?" she asked. "We'd like to get our starter Pokemon please." Teresa responded before he could, which slightly annoyed the boy but he kept it to himself. The woman nodded, and tapped a button on her desk. "The Professor should be arriving momentarily. In the meantime, please relax and make yourself at home." she said with a smile.

A few minutes later, a tall black-haired man walked in. Said hair was raggedy and all over the place, yet had some style to it. He wore an open lab coat, with a blue button-up shirt underneath. To finish off his look, he had black pants reaching down to just above his ankles, exposing socks and a pair of brown leather shoes. Upon seeing the duo, he smiled widely. "Greetings! I'm the Professor, Professor Sycamore. I heard you two wanted some starter Pokemon?" he asked with a grin. Lukas jumped up from the chair he rested in, nodding quickly. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this. Of course I wanted one!" Teresa glanced at Lukas with a sigh. "I suppose he summarized my feelings as well…" Sycamore chuckled. "Well then you came to the right place. Come on back, I'll show you to your future partners."

The hall led to a large walk-in terrarium, with an astounding amount of Pokemon playing happily. They swam in the pond, ran in the grasses, leaped from tree to tree. It stunned Lukas, mainly because of the amount of Pokemon he'd never seen before. For example, a strange thin-legged blue Pokemon was sliding on the water with others of it's kind, while some yellow duck Pokemon were chasing after them, like a game of tag. A small flock of reddish-orange bird Pokemon were flying around the terrarium in mystical and beautiful patterns. There was also a massive blue-purple walking shark was having a chat with some of the smaller Pokemon.

Upon Sycamore's entry, all of the Pokemon immediately started cascading like a wave towards the man, and with a soft 'oomf' he was on the ground, tackled by the very affectionate Pokemon. (Especially the walking shark.) He laughed merrily, as they allowed him to get up. "It's nice to see you too, everyone! Now, we have a couple trainers looking for a starter, so can we please have Chespin and Fennekin please?" The Pokemon parted to make way for two small Pokemon, one green and brown, the other yellow and red, who rushed forward eagerly with smiles. "These little guys are Chespin and Fennekin, two of the three starters of Kalos." Sycamore said. "The third, Froakie, was taken earlier today by another trainer. So you'll have to do with these two. Oh, and take these."

The Professor reached into his pocket and retrieved two red rectangular devices, and handed a tape to each of them. "These are Pokedexes, which are electronic Pokemon encyclopedias. Just aim them at a Pokemon, and they can give you all the information you'll ever need to know. Go ahead and point them at Chespin and Fennekin here, then you can make your decision.

Lukas raised the lens of the Dex towards the Chespin, and it slid open, revealing a transparent screen and an image of Chespin on it. It beeped, and started speaking in a monotone voice. " **Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokemon. A Grass Type, and a Kalos Region Starter Pokemon. Chespin's head is protected by a hard shell of wood. It is so strong, even a hit from a several ton truck won't faze it. On the shell are large quills, which when they are flexed, the points become so hard and sharp they can peirce rock. This Chespin is male, knows the moves Tackle, Growl, and Vine Whip, and it's ability is Overgrow."**

Lukas whistled, impressed. This thing really did give everything. He proceeded to point it at Fennekin. " **Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon. A Fire Type, and a Kalos Starter Pokemon. As it walks, it munches on a twig in place of a snack. This twig fills it with energy. It's roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit. This Fennekin is female, knows the moves Scratch, Tail Whip, and Ember, and has the ability Blaze."**

The duo put their Pokedexes away, and Lukas began to evaluate the Pokemon. Chespin was obviously built for armor, stamina, and defensive tactics. If trained right, Chespin could be a walking tank, absorbing the bigger hits so the rest of the team wouldn't have to. However, if the opponent had an extremely fast Pokemon, Chespin would be at a disadvantage, as it would be quite hard to land a hit. Meanwhile, Fennekin seemed to be built for attacking, by letting off consecutive hits so the enemy couldn't attack back. If raised to be speedy yet having a large attack power, it could crush even the most well-defended Pokemon. That settled it for Lukas.

"Hey Teresa, I'm thinking about taking the Fennekin. Is that alright with you?" he asked. She flashed him a good-hearted thumbs up. "I was planning on taking little Chespin here anyway. Come here little guy!" The delighted Chespin quickly jumped into the girl's awaiting arms, while Lukas walked over and picked up the Fennekin, much to the Fox Pokemon's delight. "I should give you a name…" he said to her. She tilted her head, slightly confused. Did she not know what a name was? "Oh, a name is a title you give someone to help recognize them. For example, my name is Lukas, and my friend over there is Teresa." The small Pokemon thought for a moment, before nodding.

As the boy thought, and suggested names, the Pokemon was set down on Lukas's bushy head, where she immediately got comfortable. "Hm… Shannon?" The Pokemon shook its head. "...how about Garnet?" Once again, a no. "What about… Maya?"

Silence.

"...you okay?"

"Fenn!"

The Pokemon started prancing happily atop Lukas' head, eliciting a laugh from him. Maya it was. At that moment, Teresa hopped over. "You ready to go? Little Shamrock here is getting very eager." she said. "Chespin ches!" agreed the Spiny Nut Pokemon. Lukas sighed happily. "Yep. Also, Maya seems to like my hair." he commented, feeling her laying down in it. The girl giggled at the sight. Sycamore smiled at the sight. "Well, now that you've chosen your starters, it is within my duty as the Pokemon Professor of the Kalos Region to welcome you as Pokemon Trai-"

A loud explosion rocked the Terrarium, sending glass, smoke and dust flying across the room, which Lukas attempted to shield himself from. The smaller Pokemon scrambled away, while the shark Pokemon got to its feet and roared loudly at the hole in the wall. Several human and Pokemon shapes emerged from the cloud, wearing intimidating scowls. They were wearing black and red outfits, while also wearing bandanas that obscured their faces. The leader of the group, a woman with short blonde hair, glanced around until she made eye contact with Lukas. Her frown deepened instantly. "Alright," the gist is up. Come with us or else." Lukas was confused. "Who the hell even are you people?" he asked, bringing his own cold and intimidating face to the surface. He was used to using it, so it wasn't all that hard. The woman gritted her teeth. "Don't play dumb. I'm giving you five seconds." When no one moved, she just shrugged. "Welp, you did this to yourself. Serperior, Wrap!"

A massive green snake-like Pokemon slithered forward at an incredible speed, and wrapped up Lukas in its tail. A distraught Maya fell off his head, and landed on the ground. At that point, the Professor snapped out of his stupor. "Garchomp, use Dragon Pulse!" The shark Pokemon quickly blasted a purple zig-zagging beam of energy towards Serperior, which it dodged just before it hit, instead impacting the wall behind it.

The group, with Serperior and Lukas in tow, charged out of the building while screams of fear and anger of both man and Pokemon sounded from the hole. Lukas wanted to shout, to scream, but all he could do was struggle, as the tail of the snake Pokemon was wrapped around the boy so hard he could barely breathe. It was some time before the crusade finally stopped in a cramped, shadow-covered alley. The boy was released, and he gasped for air on his knees.

The alley was covered in garbage, old posters, and padlocked doors leading inside buildings. There also happened to be a colony of feral cat Pokemon, who paid no heed to the new arrivals.

The woman approached Lukas' form on the ground. She sneered with pure malice, like she really did know him. "Now it's just you and me, Seamus. You thought you could get away from us? You should have left the Region." He tilted his head confused. "Look, I think you've got the wrong person. My name is Lukas. I'm fifteen, and I literally just arrived on this region today." The woman leaned in closely, observing his facial features. Brief shock passed through her eyes, and she cursed quietly. "He ain't the one. Just steal his shit and let's get moving. We have bigger business than this stupid Dharmian kid." The grunts nodded, and formed a circle around him menacingly.

Lukas tried and failed to hide the terror on his face.

The orange setting sun was shining into and illuminating the alley. To most people, it was a beautiful Kalosian sunset. To Lukas… it just made the pain worse. He was bleeding profusely, most likely having several broken bones and internal damage. Even though he gave them his backpack, the grunts still ordered one of their Pokemon to attack… he thought they called it a "Mightyena." It was just too strong to defend against. He laid down against the wall, propping himself up slightly. God, if only he had just stayed home. He could have survived a few more years up there. But he was on his own now. No one to help him, no one to bail him out. And he no longer had any money either.

He had never felt this alone.

Lukas cried himself to sleep that night with the sounds of the city as background noise.

Unbeknownst to him, one of the cats in the alley was not like the others. And unlike the others, it watched him with sadness and pity. An idea formed in it's head, and with a plan in mind, scampered off into the night.

* * *

 _A/N: And that's Chapter 2. I probably could have made this darker if I wanted, but it would have been a bit much for only the second chapter. And don't worry, you'll learn more about these guys next time. Along with a possible appearance for one of the OCs any of you guys have or will enter. Now, school is taking up a LOT of my time, so I don't know when the next update will be. Hopefully, within a few weeks. Thank you for reading._

 _-TRN_


	3. Savior of Secrets

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, only the characters of my story._

* * *

The second Lukas opened his eyes, the light had immediately started making him blind. He shut them quickly, not wanting to further the damage. Slowly, he opened his eyes again, and sat himself up on…. a bed?

The boy examined his surroundings. White walls made up the room, with pristine white tile floor. There was a window off to his left, sunlight blazing through, which he assumed was what caused his momentary discomfort. His bed was made up of comfy yet thin sheets, and his bed had strange railings to it. Only when he noticed he was in a white and blue gown did he realize: he was in a hospital.

As his brain started working overtime, Lukas noticed a small sound off to his right. There, sleeping on nothing but a chair, was Teresa. It was clearly evident she had been crying, which surprised the boy greatly. Did she really care for him that much, even though they had barely met?

On her lap was Shamrock, who was snuggled up closely against her torso. And on the chair next to the girl, was Maya. The Fox Pokemon had clearly fallen asleep scared and terrified, from which Lukas immediately took pity. He leaned over to the best of his ability, picked her up off the chair, and set the Pokemon on his lap. Almost immediately Maya started snuggling up to the boy, which was just plain adorable.

As his companions slept, Lukas started talking to himself. "So how did I get here…" he whispered. "I must have been found and taken here by Paramedics or something. Then someone would have had to contact the Professor or Teresa… in order for them to be here now." he concluded. "I should probably wait for everyone to wake up… they probably need some sleep because of the night I gave them…" he said.

Lukas was starting to feel guilty. He had caused so much pain and suffering. He could have gotten up, and gotten the authorities to help him. Instead, he just cried and wallowed in how the world sucks, not even thinking of how others might feel. He was such a jerk-

"...Fenn?"

The boy looked down at his legs, to see Maya looking at him with tears of joy. For a few seconds it was a staring contest, until Maya broke the spell between them and let out a loud cry of joy, before leaping into Lukas' arms. "Wha…?" Teresa mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Once she noticed what was happening, she practically leaped out of her chair (disturbing a very confused Shamrock) and hugged the boy, starting a new stream of tears. "I… th-thought I wasn't g-g-gonna see you again…" she stuttered, taking small breaks in between words for sniffs. He did his best to hug the emotional girl back, but was still confused as to why she was so attached despite just meeting him only a few days ago. He thought he should probably ask later.

"So… what happened when I was out?" Lukas asked. "How did you find me?" Teresa sighed. "Let me start from the beginning…"

 _Teresa was having to be forcibly restrained by the Professor. "Please calm down!" he said, while the girl continued to struggle. "If we go after them, we might end up getting hurt, and how would we be any use to Lukas then?" Teresa stopped struggling, breathing heavily. "F-Fine... " she mumbled, tears starting to slip down her cheeks. "What do you suggest then?" Sycamore released her, while Maya and Shamrock tried to comfort the girl. He thought for a moment, and then started speaking. "We should first get the Police to help us out. We'll tell them what he looks like, and then start looking around the lab area.." he said._

 _The Police, leaded by Officer Jenny, were more than willing to help. They got several search parties on the case, and they searched for hours. It was only after the sun had long set that everyone was willing to throw in the towel for the night, and continue searching tomorrow. Except for Teresa. "NO!" she screamed at the Police "I will NOT stop looking until-"_

 _A high-pitched inhuman screech filled the air, deflating all tension and anger and replacing it with fear. The police, the Professor and Teresa looked around in all directions. "What… was that?" someone had finally asked. "Professor, do you know?" asked Officer Jenny. Sycamore shook his head. "I have never heard it in my life before. I can only hope it doesn't have to do with Lukas." he said._

 _The sound rang out again, this time from a nearby tree. The Police threw out their Pokeballs, revealing Arcanine and Growlithe. Everyone tensed as the tree rustled, and a shape dropped out of it with speed so quickly it was almost impossible to track with the human eye. One millisecond it was on a branch, the next on the ground… in front of Teresa. Its blue-eyed gaze tore into Teresa's, giving off the feeling that the creature knew her. It was the size of a Houndoom, standing with a sharp posture on four legs. It's fur rippled in the wind, with its tail flicking behind it menacingly. It was completely still on the street for what felt like hours._

 _Suddenly, the Pokemon screeched, and took off towards a nearby alley. Before it entered, it looked back, as if waiting for something. After a few seconds, it clicked in Teresa's head. "It wants us to follow it." she said. Sycamore looked at her with concern. "Are you sure? I don't want you or any of us getting hurt…" he said reluctantly. The girl nodded, renewed determination like a fire in her eyes. "Absolutely." she said._

 _They followed the Pokemon through many twists and turns, and sometimes they lost it entirely due to the darkness and the creature's speed. Eventually, they ended up in a trash-covered filthy alleyway. Teresa looked around for the Pokemon, but it was nowhere to be seen._

 _Her gaze wandered to the side of the alley, and she noticed a pair of shoes in the faint light the moon was giving. She rushed over, and the face wearing the shoes was revealed. "Lukas…" she started, tears spilling out again. Relief filled her, and she passed out as exhaustion caught up with her._

"Later I woke up, and Sycamore explained the situation." Teresa finished, still crying. "He had brought Shamrock and Maya, and the doctors said you might be in a coma, and you may be in it for years, and-" At that point, Lukas didn't care anymore about why this girl was so concerned. No one had ever shown this level of devotion and compassion towards him, not even his parents. All he cared about was growing a pair and returning it. So he did. He hugged her with all his might, completely cutting off anything she had been about to say. She just continued to cry into his shoulder, while their Pokemon just cuddled them for comfort. In that moment, all was good.

The moment didn't last long, however, because several nurses suddenly came in, Wigglytuffs at their side. The next few minutes were spent checking Lukas' vitals, blood levels, nutrition, etc. When they were done, a professional looking doctor (He was white. Typical. People wouldn't take him all that seriously if he wasn't.) came in to inform Lukas of his injuries. "Greetings, Mr…?" he asked for the boy's last name.

"Jain."

"Yes, thank you. Mr Jain, you appear to have suffered two fractured ribs, a fractured leg, some minor brain damage, internal bruising, and numerous large gashes and bruises on your skin. I can only assume a Pokemon did this?"

"Y-Yea…. I think it was called a Mightyena…"

"Hm… that would be a Pokemon capable of such ferocious attack. Do you know who ordered the Mightyena? Or did it have an trainer?"

"It was one of many Pokemon that stood with a group of thugs… they wore long black and red coats, and bandanas."

"...do you know of Team Tenebre?" Lukas shook his head, confused. The doctor sighed. "Team Tenebre is a organization running amok around the region, and forcefully took over Allearth Village, making it their base of operations. They believe that there is too much life in the world, and seek to cause some sort of global catastrophe that will severely cut down the world's human and Pokemon population." Both children's eyes widened, as the implications of that were terrifying.

"Worse, we have another team causing havoc here." the doctor continued. "Team Lavie is dedicated to not just preserving the population, but expanding it. While their goal does sound good, that could be another catastrophe in of itself. If the population of both people and Pokemon grow too much, we could have another global crisis: overpopulation. Food shortages, resource shortages, environmental problems if we try to solve the problem by making way for more civilization. That would simply do what Team Tenebre has been trying to do all along. It doesn't help that they are breaking the law to accomplish their goals, and claiming Snowbelle City as their own."

Lukas was in deep thought. It must have been Team Tenebre who attacked him, looking for someone named Seamus. He was about to expand on this thought when the doctor spoke again. "The two teams have been fighting their battles across the region, causing civilian casualties and property damage. Since Lumiose is in the center of the region, most of the conflicts have been here. But we do have someone on our side!" the Doctor said with a proud posture and a large smile, instantly lighting the mood of the room. "They are called the Kalosian Protection Front, or just they KPF. They are working to help stop these meaningless attacks and the teams who caused them! I'm proud to say I'm actually a member!" he beamed.

Suddenly, an air of realization crossed his face. "I've never actually introduced myself, have I?" he asked sheepishly. Lukas sweatdropped. "Afraid not, Mr…?" The man regained his composure quickly before continuing, smile regained. "I'm Dr. Coyle, one of the top doctors at Lumiose Hospital and the Head of the KPF's Scientific/Medical Branch." he smiled genuinely. "We've set up a base in Couriway Town. Peacefully, of course. We intend to use the train station there to be transported all across the region quickly and efficiently, so we may combat the threats."

Lukas nodded quietly, processing and storing the information. While he was doing that, Teresa spoke up. "Dr. Coyle, when will Lukas be able to be released?" she asked. The doctor whistled quickly, and a Wigglytuff with a clipboard came in, cheering happily. "Tuff!" it cried, giving the clipboard to Coyle. He patted the Balloon Pokemon on it's head, smiling. "Thank you Helga. I'll give you a Pokepuff when I'm done in here." Seeing it as an acceptable response, Helga skipped out the door. Not very successfully though, seeing its leg size.

Coyle skipped over a few pages on the clipboard, searching for something. Finally, he stopped at a page, skimmed over whatever was on it, and spoke again. "Seeing as your injuries could have been much worse, Mr. Jain, and you have a few friends here waiting for you, you're being released later today a crutch, as long as you take it easy on whatever physical activity you may have planned. And from the looks of it, you just started your League Challenge. So try to keep a relatively slow pace for the next couple weeks." Lukas nodded, eager to have the good news.

The doctor started to leave, but stopped briefly, turning back around. "When we found you, the clothes you were wearing were incredibly torn up and bloodstained, so there was no chance you would ever wear that outfit again. We disposed of them in the dumpster out back. We also noticed that you had no trainer bag upon you. We assumed it was stolen." Coyle sighed, but then smiled. "We gotta stick together in these times. So consider it a gift." he said, reaching into his pocket, and tossed a small box to him. Before Lukas could look up to ask what it was, the doctor had already walked out the door.

The box was cube shaped, and not all that large, just fitting into the palms of his hands. The boy opened the lid, and was shocked heavily upon seeing several stacks of thousand Pokedollar bills. Teresa was equally stunned. "That's probably close to 300,000…" she said quietly. The duo looked at each other and grinned. "This may just become one of the best days of my life, despite a bad start." he said, a massive grin slowly stretching across his face. Teresa had one mimicking it, perhaps even identical. "There might even be some left for me, once you have everything you need/want."

Lukas chuckled. "I still need to save some money for the road, so don't get to confident in that possibility." The girl pouted at this, making him laugh all the harder.

* * *

The happiness that had once filled the boy was gone now, replaced by annoyance, as he realized how horrible a crutch was. It made his armpits incredibly sore from pressure, and he had to partially limp. Not to mention he couldn't run with it.

Now he was just a cripple, complaining quietly to himself as Teresa, Maya and Shamrock walking beside him. The girl was examining a map on her Pokedex of the city, trying to find a good place to start shopping. Eventually, she snapped out of her concentration to speak. "There's a Trainer Supplies Store not far from here. We should be able to get you some Trainer clothes there, along with Pokeballs, Various Medicines, and some food for both us and our Pokemon." Lukas nodded at that. They may need other things, but the store would most likely supply anything they would need.

It was a very gruesome (at least for him) hour later that all of the supplies shopping was finished, and stored away in Lukas' new Trainer Bag. Now all he needed was some clothes. The store's section on Trainer Clothing was quite large, with a variety of styles and colors. He quickly found a jacket that appealed to him. It was mostly green, but had a black stripe on each sleeve, two stripes running down the back, and a large stripe running down the middle on the front. The boy slipped it on over the white tee given by the hospital, and glanced over at Teresa, looking for approval. She just chuckled, smiling. "It looks good Lukas. I wouldn't let you put on anything that looked horrible."

After getting a pair of solid black pants and a pair of running shoes (he didn't want a hat, as Maya liked laying in his hair), he handed whatever money he could over to Teresa. "Here's what's left. Buy whatever you wish." he said. Her smile was infectious as she ran off towards the clothing section. It didn't take long before she came back with a blue blouse and a black skirt, which she seemed quite happy with. Lukas didn't care too much about the fabrics and designs which she proceeded to batter him with, as clothes were clothes. As long as they fit, they looked okay and they were comfy he would wear it.

Eventually, the duo exited the store. "So…." asked Lukas. "What now?" Teresa thought for a moment. "Well, you did mention a certain Pokemon League challenge." she pointed out. The boy's eyes instantly lit up. "Oh yea! I want… no, NEED to start immediately. Can you pull up a map on your Pokedex?" he asked. Teresa tapped a few buttons on the device, and a holographic map appeared above the device.

The map contained and labelled all of the cities, routes, and places of interest with incredible detail. You could also tap on the name of whatever place you were interested in and information would pop up. Lastly, there were several options for finding a certain place closest to the Dex's location.

Teresa was about to click on the option to search for the nearest Pokemon Gym, but stopped. "Lukas…" she started. "Shouldn't you at least catch some more Pokemon first? You only have one, and it's unlikely to have too much battle experience." The boy considered that for a second, then wilted slightly. "Yea… you're right… how about pulling up information for surrounding paths and routes?"

There were five ways to exit the city. The north exit led to Route 14, and was a swampy wet mess of a route, not recommended to starting trainers. The northwest exit led to Route 13; a windy rocky desert full of ground and rock types. Again, not recommended to starting trainers. Route 16 was the same, as it led to a cold area, which was what Lukas was trying to AVOID. That left him with two options. One, Route 5, which led to Camphrier Town, and had plains and a bamboo forest. Or two, Route 4, which had rocky cliffs and forests, and led to Santalune City, that had a gym. It wasn't a hard choice, even with one extra point.

As the two headed off towards the direction of the gate, Lukas felt something was off. As though he was being watched. He glanced behind him, and could of sworn he saw a flash of yellow from one of the trees on the side of the street. The boy stopped for a second, observing everything. Nothing reappeared. He dismissed it mentally as his mind playing tricks on him, and let his paranoia slip from his mind.

* * *

Route 4 was _beautiful._ The way the sunlight shone through the leaves, spotting the ground with a green pigment. The way the Pidgeys, Tailows and Starlys chirped, making a forest-wide chorus. The way the baby Pokemon played happily with each other, regardless of species, while their parents looked on in happiness, but with a watchful eye. This was what made the forest so incredibly pretty. At least to Lukas.

Teresa was also looking on in delight at the forest, while Shamrock padded along merrily beside her. Of course, Maya was awestruck with Lukas on said boy's head. The Fox Pokemon had only ever seen the inside of a terrarium, sometimes the city. She had NEVER been in an open forest. She immediately liked it a lot better, as it felt more natural. Glancing around, her eyes landed on a twig. She had never seen one before; or at least not one straight from the tree. Maya felt drawn to it, and realized that she remembered why her kind liked them from Lukas' dex. She hopped down off of the boy (snapping him out of his trance) and dashed towards it. Before she decided to eat it, she wanted to sniff it carefully just in case. After the Pokemon's nose declared it okay, she took it in her mouth and had a bite.

The taste was _incredible._ It was gritty and hard, sure, but thank Arceus above for twigs! She quickly demolished the rest of it, much to the amusement of the group. Once Maya was finished, Lukas picked her up once again to set her in her favorite spot.

"We'll find some good ones as we go along." he said, to which Maya let out a happy bark.

It was several minutes later that something rustled in the bushes off to their left. The Fox Pokemon quickly hopped off they boy's head and got into a battle stance, ready to take on whatever was about to hop out. A second later, a strange Pokemon appeared. It was mainly blue and black, with a four-pointed yellow star on its tail. Teresa quickly pulled out her dex and scanned the creature.

" **Shinx, the Flash Pokemon. Native to Southern Kumaziwe, Eastern Najava, and within the last few decades has been imported into Sinnoh. An Electric type. The extension and contraction of it's muscles generates electricity. When in danger, it uses this electricity to make it's fur glow and dazzle, and then escapes when it's foe is blinded. This Shinx is male, knows the moves Tackle, Leer, Charge, and Spark, and it's ability is Intimidate."**

As Teresa pocketed the dex, more rustling came from the bushes, giving way to a human figure. He was clearly a bit older than either of them, seeing as he was a good few inches taller than the duo. He wore a plain white tee, going just past his waist, with a very sleek black trench coat over it (why he decided not to use the sleeves was beyond the boy). He had grey and black joggers pants, black running shoes with the occasional blue stripe, and a black baseball cap with a large blue "T" on it.

"Here you are Shinx, I was wondering where you had gone off to." the boy said, kneeling down to pet the Flash Pokemon. When Shinx's gaze remained on the group, he turned his gaze at them, suddenly realizing they were there. He stood up to meet them, his face calm and collected. "Greetings, you two." he said somewhat quietly, and in a very laid back manner. "I'm James. Shinx here seems to have taken an interest, as it suddenly ran off into the forest until it ended up here. It clearly wants to battle the both of you, but I'd like to at least learn your names first."

"I'm Lukas." he said. "And this is my friend Teresa. I don't know why Shinx would want to battle us, though. We literally just got our Pokemon a day ago, and this would be our first battle." he said.

James scrunched his brows. "That's odd… Shinx is never wrong when it comes to a good trainer…" he looked at the Flash Pokemon in confusion. It remained focused and calm, certain in it's decision. The boy shrugged. "Well, I might as well. Got nothing to lose, as this will be one of my first battles in the region, and I'm trying to get Shinx stronger anyway." A confident but not degrading smirk appeared on James' face. "So give me all you got."

At this note, Maya rushed forward eagerly, and prepared herself into a battle stance. Shinx did the same. "I guess that makes me the ref." Teresa said, walking between the two. "Now if I remember enough from those old battle videos… okay, this will be a one versus one match between James and Lukas. James, the challenger, can attack first."

She stood back, allowing the two a stare down. Their Pokemon were equally as focused. James broke the silence very quickly, thrusting his arm forward. "Shinx, use Tackle!" The Flash Pokemon rushed forward at a very quick pace, not giving Lukas any time to react as it slammed into Maya. The Fox Pokemon let out a cry of pain, but got back up onto her feet quickly, waiting for an order. "Maya, Ember!" the boy shouted. Maya responded by puffing up her cheeks, her ears no longer radiating heat, as it was all going into her mouth, as it blasted a condensed, but small blast of flame at Shinx.

"Dodge it!" Shinx leapt out of the way, the Ember missing it entirely. "Now, use Charge." It then started concentrating, sparks emitting from its fur. Lukas recognized the move, and had no intention of letting him finish. "Quick! Use Scratch!"

Maya ran forward, clawing at Shinx mercilessly. Several cuts appeared on the Flash Pokemon's forehead, giving it enough pain so that it stopped the move.

"Now, leap over it and use Ember!" Maya ran towards the Pokemon once again, but jumping over it and sending another condensed blast of flame crashing into it's back. A scorch mark quickly formed on its spine, making it hard for Shinx to rise again. As the Fire Type landed behind it, James smirked. "Whip around and use Leer!" As it was turning, the Flash Pokemon intensified it's gaze into a slightly creepy stare. She was quickly unnerved, giving Shinx an opening. It charged forth in a Tackle commanded by it's trainer, knocking her onto her back and skidding across the dirt.

Lukas started worrying for Maya. "Are you okay to keep fighting?" he asked her. Slowly and shakily, her body rose from the ground. The boy made a mental note to reward her for this later. "Good job, Maya!" he said. As the Fox Pokemon delighted in his praise, an idea formed in his head, and he whispered to his starter. "Charge up an Ember, but don't stop charging it. When I give the signal, release. Try to make it look like you're running out of energy, and can't charge it." She nodded, and began taking heat into her cheeks. To her credit, the strain on her face was very believable, and she took fake gasps of air.

James smirked, a cocky smile on his face. "Well, it may have gotten up, but it can't charge a move. You did very well for your first battle, but it's time to finish this. Shinx, get up close and use Spark." The Flash pokemon charged forward, electricity crackling in it's fur. Just as it got within a foot's range, Lukas spoke. "NOW!" With a loud bark, a massive ball of flame soared out of Maya's mouth, impacting with Shinx's entire body. It quickly stopped running to collapse to the ground, covered in soot and burns.

There was complete silence on the path for a little bit, before Teresa remembered she had a job to do. "Sh-Shinx is unable to battle! That means the winner is Lukas!" Her words snapped Lukas out of his trance, the excitement of winning finally registering in his brain. His face took on an emotion that would normally only be expressed by an overly giddy child. He jumped up in the air, whooping and chanting to himself, while Teresa just sweatdropped, bemused. (Maya had fallen asleep after unleashing the attack, and was snoring quietly through the boy's shouts.)

James was in utter shock. He'd tournament after tournament back home, and he was an incredibly experienced trainer. He came here to try something new, with only a few low-caliber Pokemon to accompany him. Despite this experience, he was beaten (quite ingeniously if he did say so himself) on one of his first battles by a rookie. Either James was out of practice, or this newbie had a talent for battling unknown until now.

He smiled. Lukas, he thought that was the trainer's name… he was going places. However, with most trainers, he was likely going to take the standard trainer route: the League Challenge. Pity. One can get stronger without that money-making scheme used by the League. They made the organization, attracting young kids who don't know any better to leave their parents when they aren't even teens yet and don't have common sense, to participate in a big competition that only makes you known to the public as "the best." And they get people to watch it! For hundreds of dollars a ticket at that! Plus, the "leaving your parents" part has the kids leaving for almost an entire year, without adult supervision. Innocent children have died trying to take on the challenge, but everyone blames the kid's misfortune or their stupidity, not the League for incentivising them in the first place.

Despicable.

Nevertheless, James walked up and gave the customary handshake to the boy. "That was a very well-fought battle. Who knows, maybe I'll see you again. Oh, and good luck on the League Challenge. Try not die by a Scolipede or Aggron or somethin." And with that, he left the duo alone.

Lukas bent down, applying a potion to Maya's wounds. She hissed slightly at that, but toughed it out. She received some scratches underneath her chin for her efforts, making it worth the pain to the Fox Pokemon. Teresa meanwhile started to set up a temporary camp so they could eat lunch, which everyone was immensely happy with.

Nothing could get anyone's mood down today.

* * *

The eyes watched. Slowly and carefully. This trainer was so incredibly interesting to it. They had even won his first conflict. They had so much potential, and the eyes' owner knew it. It had looked into his mind, he saw the struggles he faced, forced upon by his own kind just for looking different. Some humans were truly horrible.

Not this one, though.

It would have to keep watch for a little while longer yet.

* * *

 _ **A/N (PLEASE READ):**_ _MERRY (close enough) CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! As you've seen, we introduced James: the first OC to be entered, created by Sikahdik. Thank you for entering that, by the way! Now, I wanted to let the reader know a few things. One, I am contemplating adding Fakemon to the story, but I wanted to get everyone's opinions first. Please let me know anyway you wish. Secondly, anyone wanting to take a gander at… well, let's call it Eyes for the time being. Anyway, if you can guess what Pokemon Eyes is, FREE INTERNET COOKIES! :3 Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!_

 _-TRN_


End file.
